A New Mentor
by Vaernir Featherquill
Summary: Eragon has received a message from Islanzadi requesting him to come to the Royal Gardens as quickly as possible. When he arrives he sees something he didn't expect. I have added one of my own characters, though he doesn't change much.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**I have introduced my new series! I will continue to write my other series.**

**I might make this a three-shot.**

**I dunno..On with the fanfic!**

Eragon awoke to a seemingly normal morning. His eyes stung from the brightness of the sun streaming in through the windows of his tree-home.

As he rose, Eragon left forth a large yawn. He scratched his back, and rubbed his eyes.

He leaped out of his bed and pulled on some trousers.

He then preceded through the straining positions of the Rimgar.

After he finished a snatched an apple and held it between his teeth while he scrambled for a shirt.

As he was looking for a shirt, a presence entered his mind.

He threw up his defenses and prepared a strike against the other presence.

"_Eragon, it is Islanzadi." Whispered a voice._

_"Ah, I apologize your majesty." Eragon warbled._

_"Shape up Eragon." Islanzadi crowed, "Since Oromis and Glaedr have passed into the void, the position of your mentor has been vacant for some time."_

_"Are you saying I have a new teacher?" Eragon asked bewildered._

_"Yes. Now I want you to meet him. Come to the palace gardens at noon. Understood?" Islanzadi said quickly, not wasting any time._

_"Yes, your majesty." Eragon said._

_"And, Eragon, do not mock his appearance. He is over two millennia old. I have seen him kill one thousand men as if it was nothing at all."_

_"Yes your majesty." Eragon said, overcome with thought._

Later that same day, Eragon had dressed and gathered his blade, Brisingr, and strapped it to his waist.

Saphira by his side, he proceeded to the palace gardens.

Islanzadi was waiting for him in the roses. "Greetings Eragon. Saphira. As I said before, your new mentor is here. As I said before, do not mock his appearance. He is two millennia old. Salith?"

A young man, from the looks of it, about 20, emerged from the trees. What surprised Eragon, was that his hair was stark hung in his eyes, and almost touched his shoulders. His eyes were stormy gray. From looking at his eyes, Eragon realized that Islanzadi was telling the truth. His eyes were ragged, sad, and experienced.

"Eragon, this is Salith, and his dragon Zarathan."

"You must be Eragon." Salith said. His voice was deep.

Saphira felt a mind touch hers. She lowered her guard for some reason unknown to her.

She heard tolls of bells and low humming chants coming from the presence.

_"I am Zarathan. I shall be your new teacher."_

_"I am Saph-"_

_"I know your name Saphira. I know many things." Zarathan said, cutting her off._

_Saphira was amazed. "Exactly how old are you?"_

_"I need not tell you hatchling." Zarathan snapped._

Just as Zarathan had finished speaking, a set of thorn bushes had started rustling. Eragon heard muffled cursing and mumbling.

Arya emerged from the bushes slightly scratched up. "Mother, I have heard your message. I am here. Where is my new mentor?"

Eragon was flabbergasted. Arya has the same teacher he had? Why does she need to be taught? There were so many questions that needed to be answered.

Arya finally noticed Eragon. "Greetings Eragon. have you slept well?" Arya said with a small smile on her face.


	2. A Meeting With Salith

"What was SHE doing there? Of all the people I would expect to show up, she was the only one I thought would really have the gall to do it!" Eragon was fuming. He was pacing back and forth in his home in Ellesmera. He had been training on his own for some time. His power had grown considerably. Saphira had stuck her head in through an open window.

"_Eragon, if you continue to pace like that, you will wear a rut in the floor. " _Eragon spun around and looked at her. "Saphira, she has to barge in on almost all of my personal affairs!" Saphira cocked her head and gave him a weird look. Eragon sat down on the bed, and gave an exasperated sigh. He regained control of his emotions. "_Honestly, I think we should go meet this... Salith. He is an elf to be sure, but I have never heard of one that old. He looks like he is but a fledgling, and he is a RIDER as well." _Eragon's eyes flitted back and forth. "Have you even seen his dragon?_" _Saphira rolled her massive sapphire eyes. "_No, but I'm going to meet him tomorrow. You really should go to Salith and speak with him." _Eragon said, "Why?" _Saphira stared at him. "After Arya showed up you just bolted."_ Eragon stared at her. "I did?" Saphira nodded. "Oh... Uh... Oh..." Eragon grabbed his boots, adjusted Brisingr on his belt, He pulled on his arming gloves and he strapped on his gauntlets. He pulled on his sturdy boar hide boots. He ran out the door.

He ran to the royal palace. He found Queen Islanzadi in the great hall, speaking with Salith. Even though Eragon had cast a ward that made him able to move silently, Salith's ears pricked up. He drew a long thin dagger from his belt, he flipped it around and held it by the blade, probably intending the throw it. Eragon yelped and crouched. Salith flipped his dagger and sheathed it. "I came to apologize Master." Salith didn't move. "I apologize for running master, I didn't know Arya was going to be training with us. She and I haven't always seen eye to eye." Salith's response was slow and even. "I know of your interactions with Arya, Eragon. All of them." Eragon felt the blood rise the his cheeks and ears. "In my many years of existence, I have never seen a creature like you. Part elf, part human. Your dragon is beautiful. I know what happened between you and Arya on the Agaeti Blodhren." Eragon felt his cheeks blazing. "Meet me on the edge of the Hadarac Desert in three days time. Bring Arya with you. I expect you to arrive on the saddle on Saphira together." Salith finished. "But-" "No buts. Get it done." Eragon slightly deflated. "Y-yes master." Eragon left the palace and started walking down the earthen trail. A voice suddenly said, "What were you doing in the palace?" Eragon jumped and drew his hunting knife. He turned and saw the familiar mask of Arya. He exhaled and sheathed his knife. "I went to go see our Mentor." Arya looked at him. "There's more." Eragon scowled at her and said, "He wants us to fly to the border of Du Weldenvarden and the Hadarac Desert together." Arya's eyes widened. "But, that's a three day journey!" Eragon nodded. "There's something about him. That elf. Have you ever heard of him?"

Arya shook her head. "No, never." Eragon looked away. "I feel like I should know him. I feel like I know him from somewhere." Arya looked at him. "It'll come to you. Good night Eragon. I'll see you here tomorrow at sun's first light." I'll see you then." As Eragon turned around, he saw that stony mask slip, just for a second, and he saw emotion. Regret.

_**Hey! What did you think? I put maybe an hour into this. I think I did a good job. Hey, if I get enough reviews/requests asking for a picture of Salith, I'll send you one. Please post reviews and any advice you have for me. Thank you!**_


	3. Author's Note

**Hey readers, reviewers, and everyone else who came to this page! I'm got some news, I'm going to make this A LOT longer than three chapters. I hope to keep going on all of my other stories, I got 2 reviews out of the four telling me to keep going. Thats half of you! In the coming week, I'm not going to be writing very much because I'm going to scout camp. Yes, I am a guy. Yes, its boy scouts. If you're wondering, I'm 15. So, I'll probably keep going in writing and then type it all up. I'll have ten hours to write in a car trip coming up. So, I'll try and get some chapters for all of my stories up.**


	4. Leaving for Hadarac

He dreamt of his new teacher. His subconscious scoured his memories. He had thought that he had met him before. Somewhere. He had found it. When he had first met Ajihad. Salith had been walking with him, discussing something. Ajihad had waved him off. Salith had seemed to fade out. Either that or Eragon had just forgotten he was there. It felt odd. Looking over his own shoulder. He remembered that day, he was young, and naive. He couldn't hear the conversation, he doubted he wanted to. The Elf's eyes were on him throughout the conversation. Not the young Eragon in the dream, but Eragon himself. Eragon stepped to the side, the elf's eyes didn't follow. Eragon heard Saphira's calm voice echoing in his mind. "_Eragon, wake up. Arya is here and you aren't even prepared."_ Eragon's eyes snapped open. He grabbed the small pack he had packed the night before. He had slept in the clothes he was going to wear today, knowing that Arya is usually here ahead of schedule. He had packed Saphira's saddlebags with supplies. Armor, food, blankets, clothing, other various supplies. He walked out into the forest. Arya was waiting for him at the base of the steps. Without speaking, Arya walked over to Saphira and climbed onto her leg, using her spikes as a ladder. She sat down in the saddle and started fastening the straps onto her legs. Eragon strapped his bag onto the saddle. He ran up her side, and into the saddle. Saphira seemed to glare at him. _"Show off." _Eragon snickered, drawing Arya's attention. "What is part of this is amusing to you?" Eragon looked over his shoulder, "Huh? Nothing." "_Alright Saphira, we've got a long way to go. Did you eat well?" "I have. Are you ready?" _Eragon nodded. Saphira growled and unfurled her wings. Eragon barely had time to yell, "Hold on Arya!" Before Saphira leapt into the air.

The trip was over eighteen hours before Saphira slowly started to descend. Arya was asleep, she was slumped on Eragon's back. Eragon's mind was blank, he was aware of the trees underneath him, the stars above him, and the gentle wind. He looked back to see how Arya was doing. He saw her slumped on his back and he felt his cheeks grow hot. _"Barzul! How can I not keep my emotions in check? Arya is so good at it... Maybe I should try hiding my emotions and not let anything phase me." _Saphira broke in with her snuffling laugh. "Oh ha. Have your laugh now you useless reptile." Eragon clamped his mouth shut, realizing that he had said it aloud, which made Saphira laugh even harder. Eragon glared her a silent glare as she landed herself in a clearing.

Eragon woke Arya up by shaking her and snapping his fingers near her highly sensitive ears. She jumped up and drew her knife. She let out an exasperated sigh and sheathed her blade. "Never, ever do that again." Eragon tried putting on his emotional mask. "Alright. Never again." His voice was even and cold. "G-good..." Arya began unpacking the tent.

After an hour of unpacking and setting up, they had their two tents set up, a fire going and some water boiling in a pot. Eragon and Arya sat around the fire, silent. Eragon wore a mask while looking into the fire. Arya was looking into the distance. "Eragon? Whats troubling you?" Eragon looked up. "Nothing." Eragon looked back into the fire, bending the flames with his mind. Arya kept looking at him. "Eragon." He kept looking at the flames. "Eragon." She said it with more force. He looked up. "What is troubling you?" Eragon looked at her. "Nothing Arya."


	5. Everything

Eragon was laying on his bedroll in Du Weldenvarden. He was still awake. He grit his teeth, he couldn't clear his head. He rolled over. His mind was still seething with thoughts. This trip, this elf, Arya, Saphira, millions of thoughts, zipping around his mind. He finally gave up sleep and sat up. He crossed his legs and crossed his palms, with his gedwëy ignasia on top. He inhaled and exhaled, and a tiny flame appeared on his ignasia. He extended his mind to every living thing within one hundred feet. He felt the simple minds of the crickets, the life coursing through the plants, the intelligent mind of the owls, the massive consciousness of Saphira, the dormant presence of Glaedr's Eldunari, and the intricate mind of Arya. He just examined the life around him. The tiny flame grew and burned without heat.

He cleared his mind and focused on the presences. The thoughts of the day left his mind and he envisioned another world. This was a technique the Oromis had taught him. Clear your mind, reach out to all life around you. Envision a world with only them in it. The trees and plants were in a valley. The beautiful sun rose in the East. Arya and Saphira were walking down a beaten trail, conversing. Crickets chirped, and owls returned to their homes to rest. Eragon might have grinned, but he doubted it. He had slipped into an unconscious state. By the time Arya had awoken, Eragon was still in his own world. The flame was burning brightly and strongly.

"Eragon, Eragon, are you alright? Arya shook him and said. Eragon looked over.

"Pardon?" Eragon was only semiconscious. "Eragon what were you doing?"

"I was meditating. Why, is there something you need?" Eragon opened his eyes and put on his mask. "What's wrong? You seem different." Eragon saw her visibly trying to read his face. He almost lost it. His mask almost shattered. Arya saw some emotion creep into his eyes. "Eragon, what is bothering you? Answer in the Ancient Language." Eragon cursed in his mind. _"BARZUL. Saphira what should I do?" Saphira exhaled._

"_Keep the answer one word. She wont know what you mean." _Eragon looked at her.

"_She's perceptive, she'll know eventually." _Saphira snuffed. Eragon answered in the Ancient Language, "Everything."


	6. Calm Before the Storm

**Hello my readers and reviewers. I just got back from a 13 hour car trip. I have written as much as my dyslexia will allow. I hope you find this chapter a good read. I expect a review from each and every one of you. Nah, I'm just kidding. Please review. Reviews make me happy. Thank you for sticking with me. :D**

On the morning of the third day of travel, Arya had awoken to see Eragon meditating in his own world, finding his own peace. Arya sat up and tried to mimic the meditation. She has cross legged, with her hands folded in her lap. She tried to envision a world. She could not calm herself. She fussed over details. Eragon's brown eyes opened. He stood, and turned around. He looked at the elven princess, trying to mimic the rider. "I apologize Arya, but you aren't going to get any results from trying to make everything perfect. Make it how you want it to be, don't make it perfect, because nothing in this world is perfect." Arya opened her eyes. She saw the cold gaze of the rider. "How did you know I was trying to make it that way?" Eragon cocked his head. "Arya, it is meditation and training. Keeping your barriers up while letting your mind be at peace." Arya's cheeks grew warm. "You could see everything I could?" Eragon shook his head, and said, "No, only some." Arya visibly relaxed. She checked her barriers before thinking to herself. Eragon offered her a hand. She took it, and before she could pull, she was hoisted up onto her feet by Eragon. Arya nodded and turned away, as Eragon walked over to Saphira. She silently remembered the warm gaze of the old Eragon. Always there, always ready to listen. That image was shattered by the new Eragon. Cold, unforgiving, and distant. "Arya! We must fly now if we are to make it to the Hadarac Desert before nightfall.

Later, in the saddle of Saphira, Eragon and Arya were riding silently. Eragon stared straight ahead, but then he faltered. He sighed and took a deep breath. _"Damn the consequences, I am going to have a straight conversation for once in my life." _ Eragon turned around and said to Arya. "So, how about... the forest, and... desert... sand..." Arya cocked her head and looked at him. "That was pathetic." Eragon deflated. _"Barzul, Arya you stupid elf. Be compassionate." _Arya coughed and said, "Well, Eragon finally speaks." Eragon sighed and said, "Look, I know that I haven't been speaking to you very much these last few days, but I have much to think about." Eragon kept looking forward. Arya's eyes softened. She didn't know what he was going through. "If you need someone to talk to, I am ready to listen." Eragon relaxed a little. He was always a little tense around elves. One wrong move and they skewer you. "Thank you Arya." She nodded and looked away. Again, all was silent.

It was dusk before they found Salith's camp. He was meditating the same way Eragon had been, a small flame danced on his palm. His grey eyes slowly opened. "Welcome, Eragon, Arya, Saphira." Eragon bowed and said something in a strange tongue. Salith smirked and responded in the same language. The trees rustled and snapped. a massive white dragon walked from the tree line. _"Hello little ones. I am Salith's dragon Zarathan." _Eragon said something in the growling language. Zarathan started a snuffling laugh, his mind echoed roaring laughter. He tossed his head back. _"Very good! The young rider has learned the language of the dragons and riders!" _Eragon smiled but Arya was confused. Arya touched Eragon's shoulder. "What does he mean?" Eragon turned to face her. "All dragons can speak with their minds, and with their mouths." Arya was puzzled at this. "They speak all the time as a matter of fact, but no one can understand them. As riders it is our duty to keep their language alive and to teach it to the next generation." Arya saw Zarathan. He was massive, his snow white scales shimmered and shone, his blue eyes glittered, he was covered in sinewy muscle. not bulky and large like Shruikan, but lethe and slim like Saphira even though he was almost twice her size. "Anyway, come, join us in our meal. Eragon walked over and sat on Salith's right. Saphira sat next to Zarathan, who had gathered a small mound of deer meat. On a square of linen sat various fruits and vegetables, and some cooked meat. "Put to sleep, meat taken, then healed." Said Salith. Eragon looked at Salith. "You took some of their meat the you healed them?" Salith nodded, reaching for a large blueberry. He rolled it around in the palm of his hand. Eragon's memories stirred as he remembered Oromis doing the same thing. He shifted uncomfortably. Salith tossed the berry into his mouth and said, "What are you two waiting for? You must be hungry. Eat, enjoy." Eragon reached for a slice of deer meat. Arya took an apple. Zarathan motioned to Saphira to eat.

After they had finished their meal, they set up camp. After the tents had been erected, and the fire started, they were all sitting around the fire, looking into the flames. Eragon was the one who piped up first. "Master, when will we begin our training?" Salith stood and waved his hand. His suit of white armor appeared on him. It was plate, white. He had a battle circlet that framed his face. His sword hung in its sheath, a large round shield hung from his back. A cloak hung from his cuirass. He unsheathed his sword and took his shield from his back. The blade was pearl white. It looked deadly sharp. The brightsteel gleamed. "Your training starts... NOW!" Salith charged Arya who was looking into the fire. She looked over and darted away. Salith was lightning quick. He charged at Eragon and thrusted followed by and underhand cut then an overhand cut. "ERAGON!" Arya threw Brisingr to Eragon who unsheathed it. Saphira roared and growled. _"Quiet Saphira." _She disregarded this and charged into the fray. Salith whipped around and blasted her back with a wall of pure force. _"Relax Saphira, I am not going to hurt them. Only show what entails." _Salith's mind echoed. Saphira growled still, but stepped back. Salith slashed at Eragon, who parried. Eragon was forced to his knees. Arya let out a battle cry and slashed at Salith. He parried with an overhead block. Salith shouted, "ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped. Magic coursed through his words. The power released its hold and Eragon and Arya hunched over, panting. Salith hadn't even broken a sweat. He sheathed his sword. He smirked at the two tired humanoids. "If you think that was tiring, you're going to hate tomorrow."


	7. Author's Note Again

**Hey readers. I usually get more reviews. This chapter has been up for 2 days. I usually get at least 3 reviews. I… I must do something I thought I would never do. I will say…. I need at least 4 reviews before I update again. 3 more people. :D review or no update XD**

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . ,.-'". . . . . . . . . .``~.,

. . . . . . . .. . . . . .,.-". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."-.,

. . . . .. . . . . . ..,/. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ":,

. . . . . . . .. .,?. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .\,

. . . . . . . . . /. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,}

. . . . . . . . ./. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:`^`.}

. . . . . . . ./. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:". . . ./

. . . . . . .?. . . _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . :`. . . ./

. . . . . . . /_.(. . ."~-,_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:`. . . .. ./

. . . . . . /(_. . "~,_. . . .."~,_. . . . . . . . . .,:`. . . . _/

. . . .. .{.._$;_. . ."=,_. . . ."-,_. . . ,.-~-,}, .~"; /. .. .}

. . .. . .((. . .*~_. . . ."=-._. . .";,,./`. . /" . . . ./. .. ../

. . . .. . .\`~,. . .."~.,. . . . . . . . . ..`. . .}. . . . . . ../

. . . . . .(. ..`=-,,. . . .`. . . . . . . . . . . ..(. . . ;_,,-"

. . . . . ../.`~,. . ..`-.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..\. . /\

. . . . . . \`~.*-,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..|,./...\,_

,,_. . . . . }.-._\. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .|. . . . . . ..`=~-,

. .. `=~-,_\_. . . `\,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .\

. . . . . . . . . .`=~-,,.\,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .\

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . `:,, . . . . . . . . . . . . . `\. . . . . . .._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .`=-,. . . . . . . . . .,%`-==``

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _\. . . . . ._,-%. . . ..`


	8. Yet Another Author's Note

Hey readers, I'm working hard on a new chapter. Inspiration is scarce but I have an idea simmering in my head. I'm shocked and surprised at the amount of support and encouragement I've had. I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing and sticking with me. Again, thanks a lot, and I am going to need some constructive criticism. Please please please review and favorite. Thanks! Vaernir.


	9. The First Day

Eragon was immersed in peaceful slumber. He lay inside his tent, on his bed roll, his hands folded over his abdomen. Salith shouted, "Young ones! Up!" Eragon's eyes shot open. He sat up and reached for his rucksack. He loosened the drawstring and took out his armor. He put on his soft leather jerkin over his clothes. He pulled on his soft doe skin boots and then his greaves. He quickly pulled on his thigh plates. He pulled his mail over his head and he fixated his gauntlets and leather gloves onto his hands and forearms. He fastened his cuirass over his mail. The symbol of the riders was emblazoned onto his breastplate. His armor was blued brightsteel, and stronger than anything. He fastened his pauldrons onto his biceps and shoulders. He tightened the Belt of Beloth the Wise. Brisingr hung from his side. He hefted his shield onto his back. He stepped out into the new morning's light. The sun rose over the sand dunes. A fire was burning magically over the warm stones of Hadarac. Arya rose from her tent, her armor glinting, in the morning's sun. Eragon walked over to the fire. "Do you need help with the meal?" Salith shook his head. His armor was polished and it shone. He drew his sword. "I never told you my sword's name did I? It's Baern Jhol." Eragon raised an eyebrow. "It means New Light in the Ancient Language." The diamond in the pommel glittered. "Eragon. What is the name of your sword?" Eragon drew Brisingr. "Brisingr." The blade burst into blue flames. Salith grinned. "Very good. And you Arya?" She drew her thin blade. "It is named Yawe." Salith nodded. "Very good. Sit, eat. Eat hearty, you will be worked very hard."

After the meal, they stood. The flames of the fire disappeared into Salith's palm. "Now, come with me." He climbed onto Zarathan. "Come now, old friend." Eragon and Arya climbed onto Saphira. Zarathan and Saphira launched themselves into the air. They flew for a minute or two. They landed in a clearing. Salith leaped down from Zarathan. That fall should have shattered his legs, but still he stood. Eragon jumped down from Saphira's leg. She whispered in his mind, _"Show off." _Eragon chuckled and stood. Arya climbed down. "What will we do?" Arya asked. Salith said, "If you two are to defeat me, you will need to know each other's strengths and weaknesses. To know them properly and to protect each other's weak side, you will need to find them out yourself. You will fight each other." Eragon drew his sword. Arya protested. "W-what? That is no way to find out our flaws and faults!" Salith looked at her. "You will learn them and remember them." Arya barely had Yawe out of her sheath before Eragon let out a cry and slammed into her. He came at her like a whirlwind. Slashing and hacking, stabbing wildly." Even though he was incredibly fast, there was no flaw to his form. When Arya regained her footing, Eragon jumped up and kicked her in the chest with both feet, landing on his back, but quickly getting up, sending her skidding away in the sand. She rolled over and started coughing, as he knocked the breath out of her. He saw him twenty feet away. Crouching behind his shield, his brown eyes locked onto her. Arya was completely shocked. She never expected this kind of brutality. She twirled Yawe. She sprinted to Eragon, leaping into the air, and slashing down at Eragon. He deflected her blow off of his shield. He slashed downward and she blocked it. She started slashing at each opening she saw. Her speed was amazing, still he blocked each attack. She caught his shield in her gauntlet and she tore it away from him. He placed both hands on his sword. She slashed at his head, which he caught on his gauntlet. She dodged his next two slashes. This was going to be a long fight. After thirty minutes of fierce fighting, they were both sweating, with each of their blades digging into their necks. Salith's metallic clap sounded in through the clearing. "Well done. Very well done. "We are done for now. Go back to camp and eat. After our mid day meal, we will resume our training.


	10. The Aftermath

Later in Saphira's saddle, _"Saphira, what is wrong with Eragon?" _Saphira exhaled. _"I am not at liberty to say." _Arya scowled. _"Please Saphira." _Saphira's reply was quick and stern. _"Listen to me Elf. All I am going to tell you is that it involves you and Eragon's predicaments. I will tell you nothing more. Do you understand?" _Arya let that sink in. _"I- yes, Saphira." _Saphira dipped her head. They landed back at Salith's camp. Eragon jumped down from Saphira's saddle. He offered Arya a hand. She took it, thankful for some form of physical contact between the two. Finally he spoke, "How hard did I kick you?" Arya at him. His face was blank, a stoic mask. "Hard enough to knock the breath from my lungs." Eragon's stoic expression didn't falter. "I apologize if I have injured you in any way." He turned and ducked into his tent. His words were colder than ice, and they cut deep. _"Saphira. I need to know, what happened to the Eragon I used to know? The young rider that used to always be there?" _Saphira turned her head, her eyes tired and ragged. _"I wish I could tell you. I really do. But, I owe this to Eragon. In some ways I agree with his methods, but he is slowly slipping away, thinking he is alone in this world. He barely speaks anymore. Even to me." _Arya stared at the ground. _"Is there anything I can do?" _Saphira looked at her. _"You've done enough." _Saphira leapt into the air and flew over to Zarathan. Arya started over to her tent. She pulled the flap back and sat down on her bedroll. She reached for the straps of her cuirass. undoing them, she flinched as a dull throb echoed from her chest. She got her cuirass off, and began to take off her mail hauberk. She flinched again, the pain coming back. She looked down at her abdomen. There was a massive bruise forming over her ribcage. "Waíse heill." The massive black splotch started to fade. The cracked ribs and sternum however remained. She sifted through her pack and found some bandages. She wrapped them around her stomach and tied off the end. She stood and exited her tent. Eragon was staring into the endless reaches of the blue sky. Salith sat at the fire. She limped over. "Salith-Elda, I cannot continue." Salith looked up. "Why? Oh, I see. ribs, sternum." Salith stood. "Eragon, I need you to heal Arya, please use the advanced healing technique." Eragon nodded. "I am going to go get speak with Zarathan." Eragon said to Arya, "Lay on your back." Arya laid down. Eragon placed his hands over the bandages and said, "Shi Caelar, tia thol." Arya heard the bones knitting themselves, cracking at popping. She grit her teeth and closed her eyes, pain burning in her chest. Then, it felt as if cool water were being poured over a burn. She relaxed and opened her eyes. Eragon had both eyes closed with his hands hovering over her stomach, surrounded by a soft green glow. He took his hands away and the glow faded. His brown eyes opened. For a second, she say flowing emotion. Then his eyes iced over, and nothing escaped them. He stood and asked, "Is everything better? Do you feel any pain?" Arya shook her head. Eragon began to walk away. "Eragon." He turned to face her. "Thank you." He nodded, and he entered his tent. Once he was out of her field of vision, he nearly collapsed. _"I... I can't do it Saphira. I can't keep this up." _Saphira's mind echoed, _"Then stop. You can't be something you're not. You're one of the friendliest people I've met. You aren't cold and unforgiving, you are a Rider. You are a compassionate, loving, and caring man. Your Charade of being a cold distant person needs to end. You know you have friends. You know I love you. I am always here for you Eragon." _Eragon closed his eyes. _"I'm done. I'm not going to act anymore." _ In his mind, his self portrait displayed a cold, distant person. He shattered that, bit by bit, piece by piece. He carved a new face. One of truth and determination.

Salith and Arya were sitting at the fire when Eragon emerged from his tent. The sun gleamed in his eyes, reflecting his emotions. He walked up to the fire and sat down. He took a deep breath of the dry desert air. "A beautiful day, Salith-Elda. Are you ready to continue Master? I am eager for another match." Arya stared at him. _"Saphira? What is wrong with Eragon?" _Saphira snickered. _"A million different things Arya, but he has taken them in and cast them off."_

_**Yes, I know. This chapter was shoddy. I was up late and I decided to write a little. A little turned into a chapter. This isn't my best work. You guys thought I was going to turn Eragon into an Arya huh? I switched the tables. Who knows? Anything could happen. Again, please review and read. I love it when you guys review. Every time someone reviews a panda is born. Bring back the pandas. :D**_


	11. A Battle of Will

They ate quickly, a meal of greens and fruit. Eragon abstained from meat this meal. Instead, he took a ripe strawberry and bit into it, a sweet, juicy crunch came from the berry. He quickly finished the berry and took a slice of bread. "So, Salith-Elda, what are we going to do next?" Eragon inquired.

"Next, you and Arya will be having a duel of magic. Remember pupils, no holding back."

Eragon smirked while gnawing the crust of his bread. Arya's eyes narrowed. "Why do you smile? We are forced to fight each other yet again." Eragon chuckled.

"If you do not like the fact that we must fight each other, you may return to Ellesmera."

Arya glared a him. "Don't be so smug, Eragon," Arya said. "you underestimate my magical ability, you are but a novice." As soon as the words left her mouth she wished she could have clawed them back. Eragon's eyes narrowed. "We shall see, Drottningu. We will see." Salith removed his battle circlet, freeing his face from the metal. His eyes shot back and forth between the two of them. Arya was glaring at Eragon, who was eating a piece of cheese, looking into the glowing embers of the morning's fire. He smirked and finished a blackberry. His deep voice cut the tension between the two. "Enough, young ones. Come, let us test you magical strength." He replaced his battle circlet and stood, the brightsteel plates clinking, and his brightsteel mail hauberk jingling. Arya stood, still glaring at Eragon, stood. Turned and walked to Saphira, fuming along the way.

"_Saphira. I-" _She was cut off by Saphira, who blew warm, foul smelling air from her nose at Arya. _"Do not underestimate my Rider, elf. He may be a fledgling to you, but he is a wise man. I will laugh when he puts you into your place. And then, I will be there to help you up."_ Confused by Saphira's cryptic message, she shook her head and hoisted herself onto Saphira's saddle. Eragon sprinted up her leg and strapped himself in. "Well Arya, are you ready for this?"

She sighed. "As ready as I will ever be..." Eragon smirked, and Saphira took off.

A few minutes later, Saphira and Zarathan landed in the same clearing Eragon and Arya fought. Eragon and Salith leapt down from their respective dragons. Arya undid the straps around her legs and slid down Saphira's thigh. "Come over here Arya, I must speak with both of you." Arya ran over to the two Riders.

"Good, now that we are here, we can begin the duel of magic. Arya, go over there." Salith motioned to the far end of the clearing. "Now, Eragon, move to the opposite end, facing Arya." Salith looked at the two.

"BEGIN!" His voice rang out in the clearing.

"Garjzla!" Eragon's voice echoed from the clearing, and a bolt of pure light flew towards Arya. The bolt narrowly missed the Elven Princess. Though it did not harm her, the bolt scared her. Arya quickly recovered. She cried, "Thrysta Vindr!" Eragon raised his arm, protecting his eyes from the buffeting winds. Eragon's voice boomed across the clearing. "Back to the basics Arya! BRISINGR!" Eragon thrust his hands forward and a massive bolt of fire left his palms, hurtling towards Arya. Arya yelled, "Letta!" The bolt slowly deteriorated, turning into a glowing ember, blowing away in the wind. Eragon glared and said under his breath, "Arya Reisa." She lost her footing and began to rise into the air. Arya struggled, and she gasped out, "Thrysta" and a wall of force hit Eragon in the chest, forcing him to skid backward. His concentration broken, Arya fell from the air. She barked out, "Letta!" and she stopped, and gently drifted down to the ground. Arya looked at the ground in from of Eragon, loose soil and leaves. She said quietly, "Deloi Moi." The ground in front of the Rider blasted upwards throwing leaves and soil into the air, sending Eragon into a coughing fit trying to clear the soil from his lungs. Arya's resolve weakened and she slowly approached the choking Rider. She touched his back, and he turned around, a crazed grin on his face. "Thrysta!" Arya flew backward, kicking up dirt and dust, knocking the air from Arya's lungs. She entered a coughing fit, but she managed to wheeze out between coughs, "Trickery!"

Salith's voice rang out in the clearing, "LETTA!" and Arya stopped coughing, and Eragon froze. The sound of Salith's armor entered their ears and he approached from the earthen fog. "Well done. Both of you. You are both extremely powerful spell casters. Do not doubt that. Come, we are finished here."


	12. Into the Endless Sands

They we both severely drained after the battle of magic. They hobbled over to Salith and stood in front of him, drenched in sweat. The ancient elf looked at them. "You did well. Eragon, that first spell was of significant power. I have not seen a spell caster able to conjure a bolt of pure light as well as you. Who taught you?" Eragon dipped his head in thanks and replied, "Originally my father, Brom, taught me." Salith's eyes widened upon hearing that sentence.

"You're father is Brom the rider?" He sounded dumbfounded.

"Yes, he is." Eragon nodded Salith nodded, content with the information he was given.

"Very well, each of you, offer your hands." Eragon removed his gauntlet and offered his hand, palm up, Gedwëy ignasia shining. Salith undid his white gauntlet, revealing an identical mark. Arya pulled her leather gauntlet from her slender hand and held it up. In turn, he lightly touched each of their hands for a few seconds, pouring a river of energy into them.

"That should significantly replenish your energy, yes?" Salith Inquired.

"Yet, Salith-Elda, why do you replenish our energy?" Eragon asked.

"Because, young one, there will be no stopping. I mean this in the literal sense. I wish of you both to run. As fast and as far as you can, without stopping, to the middle of the desert, where after a day in solitude, I will meet you with Zarathan and Saphira."

Saphira snorted. _"You are suggesting I leave my Rider, my lifelong companion, to his own devices in the middle of a blasted desert?" _Salith looked at the Sapphire dragon.

"Yes, Saphira, I do intend to do that. I want to test their resourcefulness, their ability to survive." Salith said in a monotonous voice.

"_But is that ANY way to do it? Send them into a desert with nothing?" _Saphira asked.

"On the contrary, Brightscales. I will send them with a few days worth of food. Is that good enough for you?" Saphira dipped her head.

"Thank you. Now, Arya, do you have any qualms with this?"

Arya stood still, looking at the two riders. Her Emerald eyes looked between the two of them. "I have no qualms, Salith-Elda." She looked down. He nodded.

"Good, I want you both to maintain constant contact with me. I will be in your mind, so I can see how you are progressing." Arya's eyes dulled. Eragon turned, and his soft brown eyes lingered over the elven princess. "Younglings." The two looked at him and he tossed them both a knapsack filled with rations and clean water, and a few blankets. "Thank you Salith-Elda" Eragon said to the tall elf. Eragon walked over to Saphira and put his forehead on her sapphire snout. The remained like that for many minutes, silently conversing. When they broke the connection, he said to Salith, "I am departing master." He nodded.

"Go then, run into the wild and come back triumphant."


	13. Author's Note, Feedback Time!

**Hey hey hey! From now on until I make them return from the desert, I will be writing chapters in different points of view, one in Arya's, one in Eragon's, one in Salith's, etc. Now, tell me, reader friends, should I add some fluff, maybe a battle with The Red Rider? Give me your feedback! Thanks for reading! **


	14. Running

Eragon sprinted faster than he ever had before. He tried to keep his breathing even. _"In through the nose, out through the mouth..." _He repeated this Mantra over and over again in the reaches of his mind. With his elven speed, he was running faster than any human had hoped possible. His armor was light, thanks to the elvish smithing and brightsteel. His sword was strapped across his back, so it would not hit against his legs when he runs. His running had kicked up small puffs of dust and sand. _"I hope that no enemy of mine can see this trail." _

Still, he ran, regulating his breathing so he could gain the maximum amount of distance. His brown mop of hair blew in the dry desert wind. Ahead of his was nothing but barren sand dunes and the occasional dried shrub or rock. He was quickly moving away from the lush forest of Du Weldenvarden. A rogue breeze blew sand into his eyes. He lost his momentum, tripping over his own feet. He fell face first into the red sand. He spit out grit and sand, looking up at the dunes. He stood and spit out another clump of wet sand and grit. He kneeled in the sand and loosened the drawstring on his knapsack. He unpacked the contents of the bag. "Dried fruit, dried meat, water, map, parchment, pen, map, Faelnirv, bowl... You thought of everything Salith-Elda."

He tightened the drawstring and secured it with a sturdy knot. He re-shouldered his pack and continued to sprint, heading for the center of the Hadarac Desert.

His muscles burned, he tied a black strip of cloth above his eyes to keep his sweat from dripping into his eyes. His lips were cracked, and his legs screamed in protest from constant use. He had skipped his meals and he hadn't stopped to drink. Yet he ran. He ran faster than he had ever run before. He had his eyes set upon a small rock overhang. He spotted it a few minutes ago, at least five miles away. It was dusk, the sun was setting, and he was running out of time. He was running even faster, trying to maintain a steady pace. He breathing heavily, _"In through the nose, out through the mouth." _He kept running, eventually reaching the cave. He stopped and placed a hand over his chest. He struggled to breathe after so many hours of constant activity. He slowly approached the overhang, cautious of any other occupants. He whispered "Garjzla..." and a small ball of light floated about the overhang. He stood up straight. "Letta." The ball disappeared and he sat, allowing himself a moment to breathe. He closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment's rest. He shed his pack and stood. He walked over to a shrub and collected some of the dried tendrils. He formed them into a small bundle. He pointed a finger at the bundle and said, "Brisingr." The bundle caught fire and burned brightly. He dug a small hole and placed the bundle into it. The flames lit up the entire overhang. He sat and took out his bowl and the water. He placed the smooth wooden bowl onto the ground and filled it with water, while taking a drink from the flask. He had emptied the flask, but after a few seconds it felt heavy and full again. He spoke softly, tired and sore. "Draumr kópa" An image of a white haired elf appeared in the clear surface of the water. "Master." The elf turned around. "Ah, Eragon, I was expecting you." His Ancient Language was unbroken and clear. "

I have arrived at my waypoint Salith-Elda. Have you heard from Arya yet?"

Salith smirked. "Yes, my friend. I had finished speaking with her a few moments ago. She asked about you." Eragon silently wished that the Elf couldn't see his reddening features. "W-what did you tell her, master?" Salith's smirk grew into a grin.

"I assured her I hadn't heard from you."

"What did she say?" Salith chuckled, and Zarathan started his snuffling laugh.

"She told me to contact her as soon as I heard something from you."

Eragon said, "Thank you Salith-Elda. I should reach my destination tomorrow, Master." Salith was still grinning, and Zarathan was still snuffling when the Elf said, "Very well. I will see you tomorrow then."

"Goodbye, master." The water cleared. Eragon sighed in relief. "I think I'll need a drink of this." He rummaged around in his pack and found the flask of Faelnirv. He took a quick drink, the liquid burning his throat with a gentle fire on the way down. "Draumr kópa." The water turned black then showed a Raven-haired Elven Princess sitting in a dark cave, moonlight reflecting off of her alabaster skin. She stared into the soft flames of a fire on the sandy floor of the cave. The water cleared and Eragon drank it. He took a wool blanket from his pack and wrapped himself in it. "Slytha, Eragon. Slytha." As his eyes slowly closed, he let his dreams take him.


	15. The Musings of An Elf

Arya watched the cloud of dust that was kicked up from the blue rider's feet as he ran. Salith said, "He truly is an amazing runner, no?" Arya nodded. He was very fast. She had confidence she could run faster. "Now, Drottningu, if you hope to catch him, I suggest you leave soon." Arya stood and shouldered her pack.

"Arya, contact me when you find somewhere to stay the night. Run swiftly, keep your wits about you young one."

She was sprinting through the endless dunes, kicking up a trail of dust. She regulated her breathing. _In, out. In, out. _It was eerie. The silence of this desolate place was unnerving. She couldn't slip because of this. Only the soft sound of quick footsteps accompanied her.

She kept running, her breathing came in ragged wheezes. It was almost dusk. She hadn't spotted anything yet, just barren dunes and the occasional boulder. _This is a very crude way to teach us... _And then she remembered that her teacher was monitoring their thoughts. The tips of her ears and her cheeks turned pink. Her leather armor was beginning to weigh more and more. Yawe was more a curse than a blessing. She tried to regulate her breathing yet again. She was sprinting, her legs ached, her mouth was dry. There was no sound except for her steady breathing and the patter of her feet. She was sprinting, keeping her breathing even. She slowed down, walking in the red sand. She cave across a cave in the middle of the desert. She drew her curved elven blade. With a silent word, her blade began to shine. She entered the mouth of the cave, searching the sides of the cave. Then came the squeals and shrieks. A colony of bats shrieked and screamed and flew from the mouth of the cave. _Vermin..._ She advanced further into the cave. The walls of the cave were smooth. There was no guano anywhere in the cave. _This must be a temporary refuge..._ The cave ended abruptly. She crouched and took off her pack. She found the flask of water and drained it twice. She dug a hole in the sandy floor. "Brisingr..." A bolt of flame from her outstretched hand burned in the hole, casting shadows dancing about the room. She stared into the flames and wondered if Eragon had made it to a shelter. She remembered she needed to contact Salith-Ebrithil. She rummaged around in her pack and found a smooth wooden bowl and she poured a bit of the water into it. "Draumr Kopa..." The image of a White haired elf reading a scroll appeared in the calm surface. "Salith-Ebrithil." Salith looked up from the writing and smiled.

"Ah, Arya. I trust you have found shelter?" Arya nodded.

"I have Ebrithil. Now, a question if I may?" He nodded.

"Have you heard from Eragon yet?" Salith's gentle smile turned into a mischievous grin. "Not yet, Drottningu." Zarathan, whom was curled up sleeping, lazily opened his large grey eyes. "Please, Ebrithil, if-" Salith raised an eyebrow. "When, you hear from the Blue Rider, please, contact me." The water cleared. Arya was thinking to herself, _Formalities formalities. Why all of these damned formalities? Why am I mentally unable to have a straight conversation for once? I hope Eragon is alright. All of these damned tests... _She kept asking herself the same question. _Is Eragon alright? I wonder what Eragon is doing._ Her thoughts were trained on the blue rider. She was so engaged in her thoughts, she didn't notice she was being watched. The spell faded, and she was again, alone.


	16. The Story of Salith

As the ancient elf stood on the dry dune, watching the two sprint into the endless reaches of Hadarac, he stood and let out a deep sigh, reflecting on his youth. "_I remember when I was one hundred, Zarathan. I was naive, but I was young."_

Zarathan laughed. _"As I recall, Salith, you spent your 100th birthday running away from three different women." _Salith smiled. _"Ah, I remember that." _He smirked, remembering the shenanigans of his youth. _"I remember when you were just a hatchling, something so small could be so big and powerful. Little Zarathan has grown up." _Zarathan slowly blinked. _"How old were you when I hatched?" _Salith breathed slowly, _"I was... fifteen." _Zarathan dipped his head. _"I remember that day, brother." _ Salith let out a deep sigh and spoke to Zarathan. _"It had been 'Ren Dag,Oath Day'. I remember. The day when we were chosen to follow a craft. Faelen had chosen to follow the path of herbalism. Rix had chosen to become a scribe, Vendr was a blacksmith, and Daenir was the scholar. I had hoped to become a swordsman, but alas, the battlemaster had denied me. I was infuriated, ashamed in front of my friends to be denied the way of the blade. I tried again and again, asking each different craftmaster to take me in. I remember, I ran home, into my room and just sat there in a paralytic fit of rage. I ran out the door, into the cliffs. There was a bowl like nest of snapped trees, and other materials..." _He stopped and looked out at the desert. _"I found stones. Hundreds of stones, every color imaginable. I picked one up. A white one, the color of fresh snow. A soft pearly glow emanated from it. I could see my palms glow through it. Slowly, a crack appeared in it. It grew until the stone shattered. I was surprised. On the ground, lay a small creature, somewhat like a lizard. As soon as I saw you, I had an epiphany. I was in a dragon's nest. I drew my hunting knife. I knew I should have killed you, I knew I should have ended you. We hunted dragons, and it was a great honor to slay the beasts. I couldn't do it. You were so small, so helpless. You were like me, no place in the world. The odd one out. I had stretched out my hand and I was abou-" _Zarathan clearing his throat sounded like an extremely hostile snarl. _"Was I really that small?" _Salith nodded. _"I remember it like it was yesterday my friend. I may be old, but I do not have a weak mind." _Zarathan winked, in a "dragonly" way. _"I do not doubt that, friend." _Salith smiled warmly and continued. _"I touched your brow and a burning sensation filled my palm. I quickly pulled back and looked at you, the surprised little hatchling you were. When I looked at my palm, the Gedwey Ignasia was freshly scorched into my palm. I was immediately wary of you, you know. I cautiously touched your brow again, and your cool scales felt like smooth steel, soft yet strong. You were a curious being, you didn't bite or attack, you seemed as terrified as I was. I offered my scorched palm, and you stared at the mark through your swirled pearl eyes. Then, I knew we had a connection, I felt and heard the soft tolling of bells and chimes as soon as I touched you. I was terrified. I thought I was going mad. _

Salith's voice drifted off, and he stood next to Zarathan, his companion of three thousand years, his friend, his brother, and watched the two plumes of dust rise into the sky, finally feeling content. He stayed there until sunset, when a voice jarred him from his thoughts. His pupil, contacting him. After his face has gone, he knew the story was not yet over.


End file.
